Character Revolution
by Alma Triste
Summary: After all the chaos dies down, what about the chaos of each other?
1. 1

Problems 

-------------------Chapter 1-----------  
Yugi got out of bed and looked around, something hard to do with knocking something over with his hair.  
He didn't hear much from the pharoah lately. "I guess he's just tired?" Yugi ran down the steps to see his grandpa staring at a box. "Yugi, didn't you beat this guy?" Duke Devlin was on the box- Dungeon Dice. "Um..." 'The pharoah did'  
"Yeah i guess... Barely"  
Grandpa laughed. "Don't be so modest"  
Yugi rolled his eyes and laughed, then ran down the street to school.

------------------Walking-------------

Serenity was in a low grade because of her age. She was heading there with Duke clinging to her side.  
"Hi Serenity! Hi Duke!" Yugi yelled out, and they paused to wave and slow down. When Yugi came up he heard an awkward conversation.

"So, your brother... Does... THAT"  
"Um yeah... I just ignore it"  
They dropped the subject when Yugi was at their side.  
"So um... How are you yugi?" Duke seemed annoyed to no longer be alone with Serenity.  
"Oh, I'm fine." 'Is duke annoyed or something'  
They walked in a silence.  
-----------------School-------------

Duke twirled his hair with his finger. "Gotta run, Serenity--- Those gir"  
Serenity smiled before he finished. "Okay... Bye"  
Yugi shrugged as Duke ran off. As soon as Serenity was in School, Yugi ran quickly to his classroom.  
He made his seat as the bell rang, and Duke was in the seat behind him.  
Today Duke didn't flick dice at him. Wierd, but Yugi didn't complain. "Alright class can you...blahblahblahblah..." Yugi's eyes drooped. 'I shouldn't have stayed up so late yesterday'  
Even his thoughts were slurred.(Not in a drunk way)  
Duke was lucky- He was sleepin with his eyes open. 'How does he DO that?' Yugi's eyes couldn't stay open.  
(5 minutes passed)  
The teacher abruptly put down the chalk. "WHO IS MAKING THOSE IGNORANT SNORES?" He roared.  
Yugi snapped awake. Duke appeared awake, but he wasn't rolling dice through his fingers. Asleep.  
---------------Class Dismissed--------

When the bell rang, Duke instantly stood up and left.  
About 16 girls followed him, so he moved pretty quickly.  
As the class left, They saw Seto Kaiba standing in front of Duke devlin, moving side to side to keep him from moving.  
"You"  
Duke raised an eyebrow. "Yeah"  
Suddenly Kaiba whipped out and punched Duke in the face, and Duke grabbed his hands and flipped him on the back. "Got a problem?" Duke's voice had that creepy calm effect.  
"YES I do!" Kaiba tried to kick Duke but he jumped and landed on his feet.  
"Well then we can talk"  
Kaiba spat in Duke's face, and a girl screamed.  
Duke quickly wiped it off and kicked Kaiba in the...(Um---) Not nice area?  
Kaiba fell to the ground. Even Duke seemed in pain from seeing it. "Um..." What, was he supposed to say sorry!  
Soon everybody was fighting with each other just to be remembered, but a lot were eyeing Kaiba, THE Kaiba, sprawled on the floor, and some ponytail-earring wearing teenager standing over him.


	2. 2

----------Secret Romance----------  
Serenity stared around uneasily. "Its so dark..." Duke held her hand. "Sorry, I didn't know it was gonna rain"  
Serenity nodded. "It's okay." Then she realized she had a light shirt on. It COULDN'T get wet, or else-  
"Duke, can I use your... um..." Duke seemed to know already and took off his vest thing. Serenity gratefully put it over her shirt. "Thanks." He shrugged. "I guess it is pretty dark, huh?" Serenity was silent for a moment. "Wha-!" Serenity stopped. "Duke?"  
"Duke!"  
There was no reply, but a few minutes later she heard a muffled grunt.  
She turned the corner to the alley and say Tristan hit Duke with a baseball bat. "Tristan! What are you DOING?"  
Tristan flinched. "Serenity?" Suddenly Duke jumped up and punched Tristan in the face, then fell back down again. 'Great... Two guys on the ground...' She sat in between them and tried to think of what to do.  
"Um..."  
She heard footsteps. "I'll help you with that."  
Atem was standing behind her. His eyes seemed dull as he picked Duke up. "I really don't want to know, I'd suppose..." He muttered. By the time Serenity picked up Tristan's heavy body, Atem had already vanished into the darkness. 'Rude!' She thought angrily, but then remembered he'd still helped and shook that away.

-----------Awkward--------  
Joey rolled over. He'd been away at this place for a long time, with just him, Tea, Mai, and Ryou Bakura.  
Bakura seemed to eye Tea a lot. Wierd.  
Right now Joey, apparantly, was sleeping, and when he sat up Mai was right there in his face. "Um... You want something?" Mai said awkwardly.  
Joey struggled to keep drool from coming frm his mouth. "N-No!" He bolted away.  
Mai turned and stared at Ryou, who was staring at Tea staring at him. Tea stared for a second and edged closer to him.  
Mai ran to the kitchen.  
'Don't want to see this...'

-----------Atem---------  
'This guy is wierd... He weighs so little-' He dropped Duke on a couch and scratched his head.  
Duke had this huge bruise on his shoulder and was bleeding at the forehead. 'Um...' 'Yugi, what do I do'  
'Atem, just stick a bandage there- no THERE, and leave the bruise alone because ice just makes it feel wierd'  
Atem nodded. 'Okay.'

--- 30 minutes later----  
Mai walked through the living room, quickening her pace when she saw Ryou and Tea together-  
Ryou and Tea were lying down and kissing.  
Mai slapped herself to shake away the image and quickly went to her bedroom.  
And there was Joey.  
"What're you doing here"  
Joey scratched his head. "Um... Lying down." Mai resisted retorting and pushed him off her bed, then she chose to lay down.  
Joey stood up. "I'm okay!"  
"I never asked."  
"Exactly. You NEVER ask. For like ANYTHING."  
For some reason Mai felt a tingle on her lips.  
"Such as..?"  
"I dunno, wheneva ya want something, you just do it."  
Mai licked her lips to get rid of the sensation. "Oh, do I?"


End file.
